


Enough

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichabbie week day 5 ~ scene rewrite: 1.05 John Doe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

 

_"Well, what do you say we go home?  We have much work to do.  We will require much more than faith, if and when the Horseman of Death returns."_

 

They walk away from Roanoke in silence.  Abbie lost in thought as Crane deftly guides her through the trees.  The ground is uneven so Crane holds his hand out to her.  Abbie places her hand in his, almost afraid it would go through him as if he was only mist and just manages to hide her sigh of relief.

 

He is real and he is here.

 

_That is enough for her._


End file.
